


Willingly

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: "Arthur crashed to his knees beside Merlin, grasping the warlock’s shoulders and pulling him in tightly, clutching him to his chest, desperate to touch and soothe and care for. The king shook his head wildly as he tucked Merlin’s to his collarbones, the servant going willingly, melting in his embrace as Arthur had only once dreamt he would, in the privacy and protection of his own, darkened chambers."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Willingly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingInATimeOf_Myths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInATimeOf_Myths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Why Sparrows Were Outlawed In Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617282) by [LivingInATimeOf_Myths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInATimeOf_Myths/pseuds/LivingInATimeOf_Myths). 




End file.
